Frumaheif Revolution
Economic Downturn The exploration of Ocatainala had brought about a plethora of new, and needy, trade partners. However, eventually the dependency of Frumaheif faded and vanished. This spelled disaster for the nation, which itself had become dependent on the trading of it's goods to survive. Frumaheif's former trade partners had turned to self sufficiency, having already traded for everything they needed. Enough cattle had been sent to the new continent that the population was large enough to no longer require an influx from Frumaheif. The advanced agriculture techniques had been mastered, the tools copied and produced locally. As the need for constant trade and help from Frumaheif dried up, so did the river of wealth flowing back to Frumaheif. Unable to cope with the sudden lack of dependencies, the economy of Frumaheif began to shrink. In order to save themselves merchants, which had become the backbone of the economy began massive lay offs. They sold their trade ships at incredibly low prices. Quickly bought up by eager entrepreneurs, which only found that their investment had been for nothing. Companies which had been producing in excess with expectations to sell large quantities in the new continent, now had huge stockpiles with no market. Prices dropped, and so did profit. Unemployment continued to skyrocket until Frumaheif found themselves in the midst of a depression, while their former benefactors entered a stage of unprecedented growth. Collapse The government of Frumaheif had been in a gradual pull towards a democracy. The initial economic boom had been flowing into the pockets of the upper class. Resulting in large pushes by the lower classes for reform and a voice in the new economy. This lead to the creation of an elected House of Representatives, with limited but at least existent power.However, when the downturn began to be apparent, the House and the Authority began to fight on how to fix the problem leading to a gridlocked government. Only slowing down proposals that may have in fact helped stop the bleeding. The government also found itself far over budget, and unable to provide for the huge numbers of unemployed citizens. Who also began viewing the government as inefficient due the apparent lack of attempts to fix the situation. These disgruntled citizens eventually organized a march into the capital. The military force sent to stop them, simply joined the march. The government was subsequently overthrown. A military provisional government took power, and began economic reform. The ability of the provisional government to actually put out attempts at reform caused a massive shift in public opinion back to authoritarianism. Faland Leaves Frumaheif's only colony Faland, fared better during this time. As it was less dependent on a trade influx. However, as a colony, it's economy was still heavily tied to the master. It wasn't long before the downturn began to drag Faland with it. One of the few proposals managing to squeeze through the gridlock in Frumaheif's government was demanding payments from it's colony. The Falandese, having their own problems to deal with, declined, and began to cut as many ties as possible in an attempt to stop the bleeding in their own borders. Frumaheif was powerless to stop them in its state. Instead playing the incident as a stab in the back by their sibling country. Permanently souring relations between the two. Shortly afterwards the Fumaheivian government was overthrown. The provisional government once again demanded payments from Faland, and ordered the garrisons that had not left Faland yet to take over critical locations should they decline. Faland refused the demand and the soldiers kicked into action. Maintaining no military of it's own Faland was practically frozen by this move. Unable to access ports, major roadways, government buildings, etc. It seemed as though the military provisional government had Faland in a headlock. The Falandese only had a small contingent of guard, which stood no chance against the large numbers Frumaheivian troops. Instead the Falandese resorted to turning the situation against Frumaheif. They built their own roadblocks, destroyed rail lines, shop keeps hid their stores of food and refused to supply the Frumaheivian soldiers. Soon the situation had reversed, the Frumaheif occupation force had begun to run out of supplies. The minimal amount of supplies being shipped to country could not leave the ports due to the aforementioned reverse sabotage. Frumaheif was forced to withdraw and give Faland it's independence.